


Finch's Hobby (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在1x16 Risk之后，Reese回到图书馆去找Finch，却发现老板正在忙，忙的却不是编程。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finch's Hobby (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Finch's Hobby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/966109) by [April_Valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Valentine/pseuds/April_Valentine). 



 

**老板的爱好**

 

 

Title:Finch's Hobby

Author:April_Valentine（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Valentine/profile> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: Person of Interest (TV)

Pairing: Harold Finch/John Reese

Rating: NC17

Additional Tags:

First Time

 

**Summary** **：**

After the events of "Risk," Reese returns to the library and looks for Finch, finding him engaged in something other than coding.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/966109>

 

授权

 

Yes, I got your request but was busy. I woukd be honored to have the fic translated. Thank you for asking and for doing it.

April

 

 

**摘要：**

在1x16 Risk之后，Reese回到图书馆去找Finch，却发现老板正在忙，忙的却不是编程。

（译注：116，Finch跪下帮Reese整裤脚，华尔街精英那一集）

 

 

**某鱼注：**

技能树枝繁叶茂的老板。

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

  

**===== Finch's Hobby** **老板的爱好** **=====**

 

  

John离开曾经住了好几个月的地方，当初第一次离开时他正打算彻底把自己毁掉，不过现在一切都变了。现在，差不多是七点钟，他回到了图书馆。前特工走进大门，上楼，和往常一样来到工作间，却没看见Finch。Reese本想着就回阁楼去，但莫名的有什么东西驱使他停下来。他之前和Joan说，如今有了个“新”的人来照顾他，所以他想在下班前再看一眼那个照顾他的人。

 

他绕着工作间的楼层转了一圈，Finch并不在书架那边，或者是他们略作小憩的房间。可灯还开着，所以John怀疑小个子男人确实在这里，只不过是自己不知道的地方。回到走廊，他留意到通往楼上的楼梯间有灯光忽明忽暗，显示老板应该是在楼上。John之前虽然从没有上去过，可也曾稍微忖度，Harold其实根本就住在这里，而不是他声称的别的地方。

 

来到楼上，前特工听到了轻微的机器运转声，一开始他都没有分辨出来究竟是什么。那不像是电脑，可谁又知道呢，说不定Finch真的是在鼓捣神秘的硬件也说不定？

 

Reese循声而去，发觉那声音时续时断，似乎是活塞之类的，某种发动机（motor）。只不过是响上那么一会儿，然后停止，然后又开始，听上去有时候速度快一些，有时候再慢下来。没准儿是带轮子的什么，火车模型……John因为想着Finch躲在房里摆弄火车模型的样子忍不住偷偷笑了。那么，那可能是锻炼用的自行车么？听上去不太像，毕竟自行车轮子一旦转起来就应该一直转下去，除非他在修车。

 

他跟着声音来到走廊尽头的一个房间，贴着墙侧身，不想让自己被察觉到。又来了，咔哒咔哒的声音，停下，然后转得更快，直到第二次停止，没有再次启动。于是Reese小心翼翼探过去，朝房间里瞥了一眼。

 

如果是别人，没他那么身经百战，一定会瞠目结舌。本能地，前特工维持住自己波澜不惊的表情，可依旧惊讶不已。Finch在……在用缝纫机。

 

“你可以进来的，Mr. Reese，”小个子男人像通常那样温和道，根本不担心自己被发现了行踪。

 

“我……”John张口，却不太清楚应该说什么。“我在找你，”他终于稳定下来，勉强说出毫无意义的句子，只想着这样让自己更加傻气了。

 

Finch有点费力地转过上半身，面向自己的员工。“现在你找到我了。”他重新转回缝纫机，从针头下面拿起一块黑色布料，抖开，举在手里正反面地仔细查看。

 

John往房间里走了两步，“你在缝衣服？”他觉得这有点儿荒唐，但要是他发现Finch在楼上有个专业齐备的整体厨房，估计也不会更加吃惊了。

 

“是啊，我就是在缝衣服。”Finch声音里带着点好笑的意味，看了看John，“我假设，你觉得这相当出乎意料？”

 

John摊开双手，“有那么一点儿。”小个子男人手里拿着的黑色布料看上去非常熟悉，“你是在做……我的西装？”

 

Harold唇角卷起一朵小小的弧度，“就是修改一下，我得承认。尽管我觉得从头开始做衣服会让我觉得心情特别好，但我最近真的没有那么多时间花在这个爱好上。”

 

John忍住了没说 _我明白_ ，心下决定自己还是不要再发表任何没什么建设性的评论会比较好。他回忆起这个号码刚被吐出来的时候，Finch跪在自己身前，用别针调整他的裤脚，整理他的新西装，好为他John Rooney的身份做准备。他当时以为……呃，当时以为Finch是之后把西装送到裁缝铺去的。其实那会儿，在他意识到老板居然知道怎么用那些别针啊粉笔什么的就已经让他很惊讶了，可现在，亲眼看到他真的亲自完成这些事情……

 

“你可真是永远都能给我惊喜啊，Harold。”前特工再上前两步，靠得更近。他拿起西装上衣，细细地看过，打开里面检查内衬。“这可太专业了……我根本想不到。”

 

“我曾经想要成为设计师的，”Finch关上缝纫机，把椅子往后滑了滑，这样就能更容易地抬头看John。小个子男人接过西装上衣，剪掉了几根线头。“我在里面加了个额外的贴身口袋，方便你装……子弹或者任何需要隐蔽携带的东西。”他听上去有几分自豪。“我一直在想，要不要用Kevlar给你做一件？”

（译注：Kevlar，1960s美国杜邦公司研制出一种新型芳纶纤维复合材料——芳纶1414，注册商标为Kevlar。这种材料密度低、强度高、韧性好、耐高温、易于加工和成型，广泛运用与坦克、装甲车，防弹衣，而且用于核动力航空母舰及导弹驱逐舰）

 

John考虑了一下，“保护效果估计不会像正经的防弹背心那样好。”

 

“事实证明，确实在某些部位，防弹衣根本挡不住子弹。”Finch作出结论，“所以这样至少还能多给你一些保护。我做了研究，加点儿进去不会让你的西装在外型上受太多影响。”

 

John摇摇头，一如既往地因为Finch的创造性和体贴周到感觉既困惑又高兴。并且，对于小个子男人会想到为自己的西装订购Kevlar材料而深受感动。“我所有的西装都是你来修改么？”最终他问道。

 

“绝大部分，”Harold点头。“裁缝做好了之后，如果衣服需要任何调整的话，我就会做，其实鉴于我们的工作，基本上肯定需要调整，我可以自己来完成。毕竟比起付钱给别人，自己做要简单得多，更别提咱们因为特殊需要而付钱给他们了，你不觉得么？”

 

“没错。最好把事情干得‘低调’些，”John微笑，还是有点儿被之前Finch说自己想当服装设计师的理想搞得有点晕头转向。前特工有成百上千的问题，可还是压下了冲动，因为他明白自己没法真的跨过界限得到答案。Reese看了看老板刚刚在用的缝纫机，“这可有年头了，”他指出，“现在难道没有电子缝纫机么？我以为你会比较喜欢电子的设备。”

 

Finch扭头，充满感情地看着那巨大的机器，指尖温柔描过泛着淡淡金属光泽的外壳。“他们永远造不出像这个一样的东西，”小个子男人慢慢说道，“这东西在我手里已经好多年了，而且就算那些电子设备统统都坏掉了，它也依然会好好的。现在的人根本都不再用金属马达了！”隐形富翁尖刻地说，就好像在指责什么难以忍受的缺陷。“这可是以前工业化的产物，我在MIT的时候就拥有它了。”老板的眼睛亮晶晶地，闪过一道光。

 

“MIT？”John几乎不敢相信。

 

“我绝大部分同学都以为我在里面装了个电脑，”Finch狡猾地窃笑，“不过我其实一般都用它来缝补Nathan的东西……”小个子男人的声音越来越低。

 

John留意到有那么一瞬间，悲伤笼罩了Finch，但很快就被他遮掩掉了。“你是个多才多艺的人，”前特工点头。

 

“是啊，要是我们以后接到的号码是个裁缝，我肯定能去卧底，当个助手或者什么的。”Finch摇摇晃晃站起来。

 

John清了清喉咙，“你知道，我……这个号码开始的时候，你修整我的西装，我当时觉得很有趣，Finch。”前特工是在讲老板用别针记下的那些改动。那会儿小个子男人一直念叨着他的裤脚应该 _刚好盖住_ 鞋子……Reese不自觉地浑身一凛，想着Finch跪在自己面前，他整齐干净的手指在自己身上轻触，他的软尺绕过自己的身体，去到了Finch从来没有碰过的地方。

 

当Finch迎上他的视线，那双眼睛里的神情很明显是在表达，他对John在讲什么完全心知肚明。隐形富翁的眼神失去了往日的拘谨，似乎被某种志得意满的玩味所点亮，那毫不掩饰的兴趣是John此前从未在他身上见到过的。“你真这样想？”Finch问道，“我肯定能帮你再量一下尺寸……如果你同意的话。”但实际上，他的视线紧紧锁在了John的嘴唇上。

 

前特工倾身靠得更近，“换我来给你量怎么样？”他故意压低声调，知道Finch最喜欢听自己这样讲话。

 

“Mr. Reese！”Finch挣扎着躲开，扬起下巴瞪他，声音听上去有点儿恼羞成怒，可脸上却是一副期待的表情。

 

John终于低下头，用自己的唇覆上了Finch的。

 

这是个悠长，柔缓，深情的吻，John投入了自己全部的倾慕和关切，Harold则以同样的热情回应。良久之后，前特工退开，眼光扫过桌子上堆着的缝纫工具。他拿起一根长长的黄色软尺，直接跪了下来。

 

Harold配合地抬起双臂，方便John能把软尺绕过自己的腰。“三十四，”前特工小声嘟囔，好像在做记录似的。然后他松开尺子，俯下身。Reese左手捏着软尺的一端，将之压在Harold长裤两腿之间的内接缝上。小个子男人则从善如流地稍稍分开双腿。John再次测量，“这里是三十二，”他一边说一边记录下Harold的尺寸。接着，前特工开始测量Harold的裤长，从裤脚一寸一寸往上，小心翼翼地，慢慢地，拼命控制着自己发抖的手指和因为渴望而狂跳、 几乎要蹦出胸膛的心脏。

 

John的手指被Harold双腿散发的暖意所包裹，他能听到血液在血管里奔流。他假装弄不好软尺，蹭来蹭去，效果显而易见，Harold胯下毫不含糊地隆起了可观的形状。于是前特工故意用指尖沿着那线条轻轻描画。

 

“怎么回事呢，Mr. Finch，”Reese假装被吓了一跳，细声慢气地开口。他另一只手攀上Harold腿间的隆起，然后两只手从上到下，再从下往上顺着小个子男人的腿摩挲。“我相信你的拉链需要检查一下。”他耳语道，明白自己听上去太任性了，可对于Harold的渴望已经让他心里疼得发慌，几乎没办法再忍耐着等待许可。

 

“很有可能啊，Mr. Reese。”Harold表示同意，John注意到老板嗓音中微小的颤抖，而这更在他已经熊熊燃烧的欲望之火上又泼了一桶油。Finch也想要他。

 

John仔细解开Harold的裤链，留心着他刚刚被允许碰触的这昂贵的衣料，留心着手底下的丝绸短裤。短裤和Harold紫色的口袋巾很配， _当然了_ ，John暗笑，对这小小的发现十分欣喜。他伸进手去，轻轻拿出了Harold的性器，这辈子第一次看到它。

 

小个子男人的阴茎并不太粗，长度却足够，切过包皮，非常漂亮。John凑近，从上到下湿漉漉地舔过，又沿着原路吮吸回来，然后张开嘴，直接吞下了Finch。

 

他听见上面传来一声惊喘，Harold的手指倏然揪紧了他的头发。“John，”Finch抽气，却只让这声呼唤变得愈发淫靡愈发甜美。

 

John吞吐着Harold的阴茎，只觉得自己的老二也开始硬起来，Harold干净的味道充斥着他的全部感官；Harold的身子向前挺动，把自己更深地送进John口中；Harold的双手抓着他，引导他的动作。他又把小个子男人的长裤扯下来一些，这样就能有更多的接触，能同时爱抚到他的囊袋，于是Harold终于忍不住呻吟，深切的，渴望的，无上愉悦的喘息从他唇瓣间滚落。John甚至想要每晚每晚都听到这样的声音，想要和他共度余生。

 

前特工因为自己在做的事情而欲望勃发，只是Harold的手纠缠在他发间，就能让他激动得高潮。他持续不断地舔吮，间或吐出男人的阴茎，让嘴唇直接滑过整个长度。他小心抬起Harold的性器，找到割过包皮的那道痕迹，用双唇轻轻吻过。Harold则浑身发抖，几乎要痉挛起来。

 

“John， _拜托……_ ”

 

这就是John需要的全部。他重新深深把Harold含入，一边双手揉捏他的阴囊，一边用力吮吸，指尖偷偷滑到后面，缓缓压入那幽闭的温暖的秘密的入口。Harold挺身戳刺，热烫的白液直接射在了John唇齿之间。

 

John自己也绷紧了身子抖个不停，一想到自己只用嘴就让Harold射精，他的高潮也席卷而来。前特工觉得胯间被一股热流沾湿，这感觉真是太好了，就和Harold真的跟他做爱一样好。高潮的余韵让他在官能的海洋中上下起伏，几乎都要含不住小个子的阴茎。

 

终于Reese放开了Harold已经柔软下来的性器，脑袋靠上年长男人的大腿，试着平复呼吸。Harold则继续一下一下梳理着他的头发，手指力道温和却表达出更深的感情。他们俩都没有说话。

 

最后，John的膝盖开始提出抗议，告诉他不要再用这个姿势了，于是前特工站起来。Harold伸手扶他，抓着他的肩膀帮他站稳。两人视线相遇，John侧身，又一个悠长的吻。

 

他感觉Harold的手摸索到自己身前，就在裤链旁边湿乎乎的地方，“抱歉，Harold，”他说道，分开了两人贴合的嘴唇，却根本没有想要真的道歉。

 

“Mr. Reese，”Harold弦外有音，“要是这种事情会经常发生的话，大概我就需要给你的裤子再做些修整了。”

 

John看着他，直直望进他的眼睛。“我很高兴这件事会经常发生。”他点头，还是有点气息不稳。“另外，我们可不能让裁缝去……”

 

Harold探身亲了他一下，打断他的话。“你说得没错，John。很幸运，这是我自己就能解决的问题。”

 

 

END

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2014/07/30

 


End file.
